


Lessons Learned on the Rock of Shame

by AshWolfForever



Category: The Lion Guard (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWolfForever/pseuds/AshWolfForever
Summary: Kiara and Kion have once again landed themselves into trouble. They bicker back and forth in time-out, neither willing to take the blame. Fed up with their behavior, Grandma Sarafina offers some much-needed advice. The question is, will they heed it?





	Lessons Learned on the Rock of Shame

“Why do I listen to you? Every time I do it ends up with _my_ tail being stepped on!”

“Oh, come on, Kiara! I didn’t _make_ you, you know.”

“You might as well have.” The female cub narrowed her eyes and resisted the urge to shove the male off the rock. That would only get her in _more_ trouble and extend her stay on the Rock of Shame. “You know what, I’m done talking to you. Shut up.”

“That’s real ladylike Kiara.” Kion’s smug grin made her grit her teeth. “Such behavior from a princess. No wonder you get scolded so much.”

“I get scolded cause you’re always daring me to do stupid things and if I don’t, you call me a coward!” Kiara snapped back. “Where do you come up with this stuff anyway? ‘Hey, bet you can’t climb all the way to the top of this tree’ when the tree’s older than either of us and _dead_. ‘Bet you can’t catch that rabbit’ when the rabbit is outside our borders. ‘I _know_ you can’t swim across this stream’ when it’s not a stream it’s a _river_. You are so _dense!”_

“Well, no one said you had to do something just cause I said you can’t.” Kion's eyes sparkled with mischief. “It’s _you_ who gets your tail in a twist cause you can’t stand for me to think less of you.” He put a paw on hers. “I’ll never think you less as you are, Kiara – a stubborn brat.”

Kiara felt her face heat up. “Your opinion means nothing. I’ve got nothing to prove – I'm the future _Queen_.” She sniffed, sticking her nose up in the air.

“You two know the more you criticize each other, the longer you’ll have to stay there, correct?”

Kiara folded her ears, shamefaced. “Sorry, Grandma.” She looked at Kion and stuck her tongue out him. “He’s just so _annoying_!”

“Wow, Kiara.” Kion snickered as his tail flicked. “Such a way with words.”

“Why you –“

“That’s enough!” Sarafina walked over the pair and swatted them both. “You two are siblings, and should act like it instead of a pair of jackals snapping at each other over the last bone.” Her green eyes bore into theirs. “Now, if you would just _think_ , you would realize there is a _benefit_ to _sharing_ this punishment.” At their blank stares, she sighed. “You are _together_ , and can entertain one another instead of being stuck here alone and bored.”

“But, Grandma!” Kiara protested. “He’s why I’m here in the first place!”

“Is he?” Sarafina raised a brow. “Or are you there because your pride would not allow you to back down from a challenge?”

Kiara sputtered but before she could speak the pale lioness's paw covered her mouth.

“And you, Kion. You should not exploit an ally’s weaknesses. Friends build each other up, not tear each other down.” Sarafina shook her head and turned back to her granddaughter. “Arrogance always leads to ruin, Kiara. Become too proud, and you will believe you cannot fall.” She turned away, heading for the pride’s den. “And even mountains crumble to the sea.”

 _She doesn’t understand!_ Kiara thought, digging her claws into the rock. _She’s never had to put up with such a stuck-up know-it-all!_

Kion sat tapping his tail. “Kiara?” He smiled. “Even if you are the most stubborn female in Africa…”

“Why you –”

“Let me finish! You’re still the only one I’d want to be stuck with.”

Kiara sighed. “You are _so_ infuriating!”

“Spoilsport.” Kion looked up at the clouds and grinned. “Bet you can’t find as many shapes as me! I see a rabbit!”

Not to be outdone, Kiara scanned the sky. “I see a pride leader fighting off a rogue!”

“I see a bird!”

“I see a tree!”

“I see two lions kissing!”

“Where?” Kiara scanned the clouds but couldn’t find anything that looked like a pair of lions aside from the warriors she’d seen already.

“Over there!” Kion pointed to a spot under a tree where their mother and father were sharing a heartfelt greeting.

“EW! GROSS!” Kiara spun and heedless of the consequences shoved the laughing cub off the rock. “That’s our parents, you idiot!”

“Kiara!”

The golden female groaned at the sound of their parents’ voices. Kion had done it again. “You know, maybe next time you could try and get me _out_ of trouble?”

Kion looked up at her with a mischievous grin. “Where’s the fun in that?”

 


End file.
